The present invention relates to a novel construction for a strap-type watch band.
There are a number of watch band constructions known in the art. All of these watch band constructions have a number of characteristics, such as durability, comfort, styling, ease of use, etc., which are provided in varying degrees. For example, many watch band constructions provide for high durability, but in doing so, lack the ideal characteristics of comfort, styling and ease of use. The opposite can also be true. Thus, it is a disadvantage that watch band constructions of the prior art do not provide for high degrees of each of these characteristics.
Thus, there is a need for a watch band construction which overcomes the disadvantages of prior art watch band constructions. The present invention provides such a watch band construction. Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon a reading of the attached specification in combination with a study of the drawings.